The typical wheelbarrow, with its rigid handles, requires a great deal of strength and dexterity to control the transition from holding the handles horizontally while pushing the load to holding the handles vertically while dumping the load. Prior art devices, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,485,179 issued to Jacob Fink on Feb. 26, 1924, U.S. Pat. No. 2,901,263 issued to Peter Van Loon on Aug. 25, 1959, U.S. Pat. No. 3,173,705 issued to DeGraff Du Puy on Mar. 16, 1965 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,941,956 issued to Larry Vittone on Aug. 28, 1990, have all been attempts to facilitate this process by providing pivoting hand grips. By providing hand grips that are pivotally mounted on the outer ends of the wheelbarrow handles, the dumping action is facilitated because the person using the wheelbarrow maintains a constant grip throughout the dumping process. The individual guiding the wheelbarrow simply lifts upwardly while pivoting the handle grip, thereby avoiding the difficult transition form a forehand grip to a backhand grip while at the same time trying to lift the wheelbarrow. Back and muscle injury caused by over extension of the arms and body during standard dumping are eliminated because the arms of an individual using the present invention remain relatively close to his hips at all times. The wheelbarrow hand grips disclosed in the Du Puy and Vittone patents are structurally different than the standard hand grips and are freely rotatable at all times, thereby making it relatively difficult to hold and manoeuver the wheelbarrow during regular usage. The Van Loon and Fink hand grips look and feel like standard hand grips, but the Van Loon grip is freely rotatable which causes difficulties in manoeuverability and the Fink device only provides a spring catch, which is awkward to disengage when required and occasionally disengages when not required.